


Playing A Dangerous Game

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Playing A Dangerous Game [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Student Teacher sexual relationship, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Akira stays late after Mr. Hiruta's class complaining of stomach pains, the young teacher seizes the chance to fulfil a fantasy of having sex with a student.





	Playing A Dangerous Game

“-Class dismissed.” Mr. Hiruta turned back to the black board, taking one last look at the notes he had written there before wiping it clean for tomorrows lesson.

 

There was the usual flurry of movement behind him; snippets of conversation, the scraping of chairs, and the pattering of feet as the students all hurried off to after school jobs or to club activities. Then silence fell, thick and heavy except for a faint panting.

 

“Huh?” He turned around and found the classroom empty except for one student; Akira Kurusu. “You're not heading home?”

 

“Not just yet; my stomach hurts.”

 

“Oh? Do you need me to assist you to the nurses office?” He moved closer, perching on the edge of Akira's desk.

 

“No. I'll be fine in a moment, I just need to let it pass.” He hunched further, holding his stomach.

 

Reaching forward, the teacher brushed frizzy hair out of his students eyes. “You do not feel warm, was it perhaps something you ate?”

 

“Could be; I get these pains from time to time. They usually pass fairly quickly.”

 

Hiruta felt his eyes widen slightly. “Pains, you say? Are they concentrated on your lower right side?”

 

“No, more central. Also, my appendix was removed when I was five.” He looked up, meeting the relieved eyes of his teacher, inadvertently allowing him to see the true issue.

 

For a long moment, Hiruta allowed his eyes to linger on the bulge in his students pants, then he turned away. Even knowing that he should stand, discretely wish him luck in dealing with such an obvious issue, and leave, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

 

Because he knew that Akira Kurusu's eyes had not left him all class. Because he had been looking back. Looking back at the cutest student he had ever taught, a troublemaker who was already on probation and who might, under the right circumstances, be willing to bend a rule or two. “Do you require any assistance?”

 

Akira's eyes darted to the door, and back to Hiruta's face in a silent question. From outside the classroom, students could be heard talking as they hurried to clubs.

 

“Give them five minutes and all will be silent then...” He trailed off. Long had he fantasized about this, about having a fling with a student that now he wanted to make sure it was perfect. That he would have no regrets if he was caught.

 

He favoured younger lovers who he could dress up in Shujin's uniform even though they had all been legal before now.

 

None of his colleagues knew that, though they were aware that his proclivity was towards men. He had been told multiple times that he should keep that quiet, not allow any of the students to become aware of the fact that he was gay if he wished to retain his teaching position.

 

As the noise outside the classroom dwindled, he tidied the room, his own cock beginning to harden in his pants as he wondered what Akira would allow him to do.

 

Finally, the last footstep echoed into silence, and he turned back to his final student of the day. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yes, somewhat. My stomach has settled, however there is a pain in my pants now.” A tantalizing smirk lifted the corners of his mouth as he leaned back in his chair.

 

Heedless of the risk of being caught, Hiruta cupped Akira between his legs, revelling in how hard he had made his student. “How long have you had this pain?”  
  


“All period.” Akira shrugged his shoulders languidly. “I believe it needs to be kissed better.”

 

That was all the prompting Hiruta needed to drop to his knees beneath the desk and nuzzle the bulge in Akira's pants. Mouthing along the line of Akira's cock, he savoured the taste of clean fabric dampened slightly with precum. Many times had he acted out such a scenario with a lover, but to be here, in his own classroom with a student was infinitely better.

 

Grasping the zipper between his teeth, he pulled it down revealing an inch of plaid boxer, then he undid the snap and freed the teenagers cock from its fabric confines.

 

“Youth these days are this well endowed?” He traced the head of the nine inch shaft with his tongue, not waiting for a reply.

 

“I guess so? I mean, Ryuji Sakamoto is fairly hung as well.” Hiruta's eyes rolled upwards, meeting Akira's. “I might have bent him over on the roof once or twice.”

 

“Is he your lover?” Hiruta's heart was in his throat; though he knew it was stupid of him to fear a sixteen year old, Sakamoto had a reputation that could not be ignored.

 

“No, it was casual experimentation, nothing more. He was too... immature for my tastes. I need a lover who is older, mature, capable of teaching me things I never dreamed of.”

 

“Ah.” Hiruta said nothing more as his mouth was occupied with allowing his tongue and lips to memorize every inch of the shaft he held in his hand.

 

Akira's hands clenched the sides of his chair tightly as he strove to stay quiet, strangled half-moans spilling from between parted lips. Hiruta drew back; “No, I will not pleasure you more here; this should be done where I can truly hear the sounds you make.”

 

“You can't stop! Not now!” Akira panted, his cheeks red with arousal.

 

“I am not, I am simply changing my plan.” Turning his back he made sure both doors into the classroom were firmly shut. “Onto my desk.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Lie down on my desk, on your back.” Hiruta retrieved a small bottle from his briefcase.

 

“You keep lube at school? How many students have you fucked?” Akira's tone was soft, teasing.

 

“Not usually; I had plans to meet with an occasional lover of mine tonight but he cancelled during lunch. You are the first student I have been intimate with.” With a quick glance towards the door, Hiruta leaned down and kissed Akira's lips.

 

With a quick tug, his pants were pulled down to his ankles leaving him exposed to anyone who walked into the room; the idea alone made Akira's untouched cock twitch visibly with arousal and an answering arousal spiked through Hiruta. “Have you bottomed before?”

 

“Yes.” Long legs were hooked over his teacher's shoulders as lube slick fingers probed his soft opening. “You need to keep quiet.”

 

“I know.” Akira bit his own fingers to keep quiet as the questing fingers found his prostate.

 

“Like that?” Akira could only nod as the fingers were removed, then a slick member was pushed into him, Hiruta gasping as Akira closed around him like a living vice.

 

Setting a hard pace, Hiruta fucked Akira roughly, knowing that they both needed to cream quickly, the pressure of knowing he could be caught at any moment both spurring him on and adding to his arousal.

 

Beneath him on the desk, Akira writhed, his back arching up each time his prostate was nailed in just the right way.

 

Then it was over; Akira tightened around him as his still untouched cock swelled and spilled over bare skin. The already vice-like warmth tightened almost unbearably and the teacher only managed one final thrust before filling his student with his seed. He pulled out almost before the last spurt had filled the youth, tucking his cock away again. “Get dressed.”

 

Moments later, when a student entered the room after her club meeting to retrieve a forgotten textbook from her desk she found Hiruta giving the transfer student aid on a particularly difficult paragraph of the textbook.

 

Once she had left, Hiruta slipped Akira a slip of paper. “This is my cell number and home address. Feel free to drop by anytime you feel your young lovers are not satisfying you.”

 

“Thank you, I will.” With an ambiguous smile twisting his lips, he left the classroom.

 


End file.
